the_conservatoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Alistair Greene
Created October 1st, 2009 in a thread with a "Let's Make Our Own Pulp Character!" theme. A botanist that travels the world looking for plants that give people special abilities like super-strength or super speed. No one would suspect a university botanist could kick your ass. History While on an expedition with his fiance in Africa (circa 1940-41) looking for a mysterious plants supposedly capable of granting its user magical powers, they had the misfortune of falling in the hands of the evil Nazis! Desperate, he and his fiance plotted a daring escape attempt and managed to run from Casablanca to the desert... however, the Nazis pursued from the air and mercilessly gunned them down! Believing them dead, the fighter returned to base, but our hero was very much alive! Sadly, not the same could be said for his fiancee, who was at death's door! Carrying her through the burning sands, he finally reached the mysterious mountains of El-Sayyedd, where a secret tribe of natives rescued them and used their herbs to heal them... but she could not be saved. With his fiance now stuck in a coma, our hero must find the one plant that can bring her back to life! On the way, he finds many strange herbs and roots that give him various powers which he must use to fight dastardly Nazis, insidious Asians and not-so-friendly natives! He joined the Queen's Queers in the fight against the Axis powers. Powers All of his abilities stem from the mystical plants he discovers. For example: *The branch of the Iron Tree of Tucalpa-Tzui, which gives great physical strength to anybody who ingests it! *The Flower of Haste, found only in the tallest of Helvetian mountains, which gives its' user amazing speed! *The branch of Zilning, which, if used properly, allows its user to grow to enormous heights. Some plants need to be smoked to trigger their powers, some must be ground up into a paste and applied to skin, some are directly ingested and some have to be boiled into an elixir and ingested. All his foes seek to rob him of his badass plants, but they do not understand how to properly utilize them. Ex: The ruthless Japanese man of science, Dr. Kaino, has just captured Dr. Greene and stolen his Branch of Zilning, but Alistair tells him that the Branch must be ingested, and the mad scientist follows his orders... Then! Suddenly, Dr. Kaino SHRINKS down to the size of a pea! "You are undone, Dr. Kaino, betrayed by your own ambition! The branch has to be smoked to have effect! Ingesting it only causes a reverse effect!" Companions *A US soldier that is forced to pull guard duty on him after disobeying some orders or something. The Doc doesn't like him, and he doesn't like the Doc, but this is his last chance for a honorable discharge. *A powerful warrior woman who's vowed to protect and aide him, for the sake of her honour. She does not have the best grasp of English and uses the word "love" to describe her feelings of honour and duty toward him. Gallery 1367549953171.png|Smoking 1367550143593.png|One of his companions 1367550740406.jpg|Concept sketch 1372545719015.png|Collecting a specimen Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Hero Category:Magic